Seeking Thy Shadow
by thezooqueen
Summary: Fanfic based on game Scheherazade. Main characters Scheherazade and Zul al Zan
1. Chapter 1

*Click* Surprise flashed across her face! Oh no. was all she could think as she dived for the door of the treasure chamber. She could already tell she was not going to make it. There was a strange popping sound above Sadie. The powder cascaded down on her and she hit the floor with a sickening thud. With one breath she began to lose focus and felt drawn to sleep. There was a flash of red in front of her.

"Foolish." A male voice called out to her.

There was a feeling of weightlessness before all went black.

Sadie awoke in the main chamber. Blinking in confusion she looked around and for a moment, she had no idea where she was or why she was on the sandy floor. A sudden dread came over her; she should be dead or worse. How did she get out of the chamber? Sadie sat up and her head spun, her tongue unglued itself from the roof of her mouth. She needed water. Her hand went to the skin at her side it felt mostly empty. She did not remember drinking so much water. It was then that she noticed her hands were clean. She touched her face and felt it also clean. Someone had cleaned off the poison?!

"What tha-?!"

Her eyes looked toward the chamber where she had should have met her fate. The doorway stood open almost calling to here as if wanting her to try again. Sadie pulled herself up and ran to the entrance of the treasure room. Peering in she saw the pedestal where the artifact should have been. The gold statue was gone. On it was a small wood carving of an owl. Her head tilted to the side as her eyebrow rose.

"As soon as I have time to think this over I will be angry." She made her way across the room avoiding the trip she set off the first time, grabbed the owl and left.

* * *

In a café in Cairo, Sadie sat with Anna sipping tea.

"…And then the Professor said we can go to that dig this weekend… Sadie… Sadie? Are you listening?

Sadie looked up at Anna finally aware that her best friend had been talking.

"Yes, we can go get some cakes in a little while." She replied.

"What? Sadie what are you talking about?" Anna asked confused.

Sadie blinked and realization came over her. She squeezed the small owl in her hand she had been mindlessly playing with and placed it back in her bag. Embarrassed Sadie gave Anna her full attention.

"Sorry Anna, I was distracted there for a moment. Can you repeat what you said?"

"Are you still thinking about that owl? Sadie you have to let it go. You are going to make yourself sick over this. Even the best Archaeologists get robbed. At least this creep was nice enough to save your life. Now let's focus on the dig ok."

"I know Anna, but for some reason I can't quite shake this feeling that this was personal. I have to find that statue. It is mine and I am getting it back!"

Sadie's brows knit as she stood up and walked out of the café. Anna called after her but Sadie did not hear her.

_I already have Geoff watching for it. I need to find some leads. But I have nothing to go on. It has not turned up anywhere I have looked. _

Crossing her arms across her chest, she walked through the market. She felt the slighted tug at her bag and she then spun around in time to see a boy about half her age trying to lift her wallet. With lightning reflexes she grabbed his wrist. The youth yelped in surprised and ripped out of her hand and ran. Sadie chassed after him.

"Get back here you brat!"

The boy ran through the market and around a corner. He then dodged through a door. Sadie's gut told her not to follow anymore so she stopped outside the door and turned away. She knew to trust instincts and they were very clear that she should not pursue this matter anymore. At least he did not get her wallet. She could hear chickens clucking off in the distance.

"I am not!" she huffed and walked away.

_Why am I being so paranoid? I should go back._

She began to turn back, but it was then she felt that someone was watching her. Her head shot up scanning the crowd at the market. There were too many people. She began to walk a little faster in her original direction. The feeling of being watched did not leave her. Sadie turned down an alley way and made a quick left on the next street. The feeling was gone, and when no one rounded the corner, Sadie headed back to the hotel.

"Where have you been? Anna has been worried sick."

"I am sorry Felix; I have had a lot on my mind." Sadie replied.

"Well she is waiting in your room for you." The tall sandy blond man responded.

"I am on it, thanks." Sadie left to go up the stairs.

Back in her room, Anna was pacing the floor. Sadie walked in and amused at her restlessness

"I am sure the floor did nothing to you, why abuse it so, Anna?"

"Oh, you surprised me Sadie!" Anna sat down like she had finally been released from working too long.

"Don't be like that Anna. I only went for a walk."

"That is not the problem. I just found out that your buddy Zul al Zan is in town, and he has been scouting out the dig site we are going to. The Professor told me we are going to have to leave for it tomorrow so they can have more eyes on the site. I do not want to go now. I think I will stay at the museum instead. You kno-"

"Wait? WHAT did you say!? Anna, take a breath and repeat that!"

"That." Anna said with a look of defiance.

"Anna, seriously?"

"Okay, your friend Zul from our last Turkey trip is in Egypt. He and his goons have been skulking around our dig site. Now we have to go to the site early just to make sure it is not robbed. Do you think we can go get cake now?"

"Noooo… And why do you keep calling him my friend?"

"Why not? I am really in the mood for cake."

"Anna please stay focused. This is serious. He is not going to get away with raiding our dig. I am going to pack and get some sleep. You should get some also. I have a feeling it is going to be an exciting trip!"

"I knew you were going to say that. Good night Sadie. I will see you in the morning."

Anna looked defeated as she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Why do I get the feeling she is hoping to run into Zul?" Anna shook her head and walked away.

Sadie went over her mental checklist and packed everything for the dig. As she lay in bed a grin crept across her face. A challenge was approaching and she was very much looking forward to it. Zul's image was that last thing on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sadie was the first one to the trucks in the morning waiting almost impatiently for everyone else. The Professor was the next one out the door.

"Good morning Sadie. I did not quite expect you to be the first one here."

"Good morning Professor Nigel"

"Sorry to cut your free time short but they need more people out at the site. You understand how that goes."

"Yes Professor. I quite understand." A grin crept on her face.

Nigel began to feel uneasy.

"Sadie, should I be concerned? Your Aunt did ask me to keep her informed when your eyes took on an evil glean much like they have now. …Okay I am heading to the phone."

"Wait no. I am fine professor. I am really looking forward to our class assignment."

"Oh… okay just be sure you are safe. I know you can handle yourself. I just want to reiterate."

"Yes Professor, I will be as safe as can be."

More of the class began to stager out now, and everyone began to load up. Anna managed to talk her way into staying at the museum.

_You have to admit that girl is smart when it comes to something she really wants_; Sadie mused to herself.

She rode next to Felix in silence most of the trip. It was not until she began drumming her fingers on the doorframe did Felix interrupt her tension.

"We will be there in a few hours. Is everything okay?"

"Yes Felix. Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"…Nothing in particular."

They continued the rest of the way in silence.

The caravan finally arrived that early evening. Everyone sat down to eat. Sadie probably ate two bites before heading out to walk around. She of course made sure no one was watching her and walked out of camp. The last of the sun was sinking below the horizon. She looked out across the desert. A cool breeze blew across her face and tugged at her hair. Rapping her shawl tighter around her, Sadie climbed a dune and sat down. There were the ruins of a small town before her. Arks like ribs jutted out of the sand. This was not supposed to be a major dig as it was just a small trade town. They at most could find some pottery and some jewelry. But maybe there was something more here. Something she had not found in her research, otherwise why would Zul be interested in it? Sadie wanted to start looking now; it was all she could do to keep from grabbing her tools, and starting. After a while she forced herself to get up and go to bed. Sadie passed one of the camp guards on the way in. He eyed her closely as she went into her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

It was night time. Sadie's class had been out at the site three days and still no sign of Zul. Sadie was in the ruins of the town walking around, having become restless. She knew she should not be here after dark but she had a feeling she was missing something. It was late and even her adventurous spirit felt it was time to go to bed. As she turn to head back to camp a breeze came across her face, and she smelt a tinge of smoke. She looked in the direction it came from. She could only see more ruins.

"It is not coming from the direction of the camp."

Sadie plodded off in the direction of the smell of smoke. Shortly thereafter she began to hear voices. Though it was dark the moon still shone pretty bright and she found shadows to cling to.

_I'll climb that wall and get to the roof of that building, that way I should be able to find them easier._

From her secluded nest Sadie could now see where the voices were coming from. There were three men huddled around a small campfire by a crumbling building. Though the roof was nearly gone on most of it, it still had enough to provide some shelter. She could see light coming through the top. Sadie climbed up and crossed over to the next building keeping to the shadows. The guards never saw or heard her as she made her way over and behind the building they guarded. Sadie came around the back and approached what would have been a window. Hugging the wall, she turned her head to peer inside. Zul sat on the floor up against the opposite wall reading a book by candlelight Something was poking her back so she adjusted her position a little, but her footing failed her as she slipped on some gravel.

"Dang it!"

She let the words out without meaning to. Sadie quickly glanced back into the small room hoping he had not heard her, but he was gone. The candle was out and she could just see the spirals of smoke wafting away from it. It was then that she felt cold steel brush against her neck. Laughter was heard from the other side of the building, the guards still in conversation.

"I have caught a mouse." The voice whispered into her ear.

Sadie slowly turned her head to look at her capture. Zul stood there smug with a grin on his face.

"Hello Zul." She reached up and pushed the blade away from her throat. He chuckled and put the blade away.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Miss. Sadie?" Zul placed his hands at his side.

"What are you doing here Zul? There can't possibly be anything worth your troubles in these ruins."

Zul al Zan chuckled again. He turned and walked back into the crumbling building. Sadie followed him past the guards around the fire. The three men looked up in shock at her presence. She smirked and walked inside. One of the goons stood up and Zul waved him away. He sat back down and the three men went back to their conversation. Zul crossed the room and pulled a bag from his pack. He reached inside and grabbed something, then walked over to the candle, and lit it.

"Catch."

He tossed something round and metallic to Sadie, and she caught it. It was a heavy coin. Panic and curiosity hit her at once, and she juggled it in her hands till she could land it carefully on the chunk of ceiling beside her. Zul chuckled and tossed her a pair of gloves. After she put on the gloves she took up the coin again, and stared at its features.

"It is Spanish! 16th century?"

"You are correct. And that is not all I found. But before I show you what else I have uncovered; I want to make you a proposition. I want to hire you for an adventure."

Sadie became skeptical.

"What do you have in mind Zul? I won't rob treasures for you."

"Sadie. Sadie. You wound me. I am in possession of something that looks both rewarding and fun. I am also willing to donate half of what we find to a museum of your choice."

He grinned when he saw this had caught her interest. The coin itself was already worth the trouble. Sadie thought it over for a bit. There were no more digs scheduled till school starts.

"Ok Zul what do you have in mind?"

"How good is your Spanish?" He grinned.

"It is good enough. Where do you want to go?"

Sadie watched as Zul put on gloves, and walked over to his bag to withdraw a container for a scroll. He opened the end and pulled out a withered old piece of paper. Carefully unrolling it he placed it on a small table and moved the candle closer to it. Sadie slowly walked over to him and looked down at the paper.

"Is that a map?" She asked.

"Yes of Boriquen." He replied.

"You want to go to Puerto Rico?" Sadie asked.

"Very good, Yes. We are going hunting a Spanish pirate's treasure."

"You are kidding right?" She could not help but laugh.

"How do you even know it is still there?" She asked.

He rolled up the map and began putting it away. Sadie quickly put her hand on his arm to stop him. She now looked more serious.

"Ok I give. When did you have in mind to do this?" She asked.

Zul smiled.

"We can meet when your class is done with this dig to discuss that."

"How did you know this was here?" Sadie asked.

"I didn't. I found it in this very building. It must have made it way here via the slave trade with Spain." He motioned to a back room he had been digging in."

"Ok, if I go with you though. You are not bringing your goons with us."

"Fair enough," he responded.

"To be fair you cannot bring your goons either."

"Fair enough," they both smiled.

"I will meet with you before you go home and we can arrange when we shall go. Goodnight Scheherazade."

"Goodnight Zul al Zan." Sadie responded nervously.

Sadie made her way back to camp. She lay in her tent, and withdrew the Spanish coin she had pilfered from Zul. She rotated the coin in her hands.

_This is probably going to be a mistake._ She grinned before falling to sleep.

* * *

The days seem to pass slowly. There was no more sign of Zul's presence. He must have left the next day. There were only a few more days left till the class would head back to Cairo, and then back to New York. Sadie wanted to tell Felix about the possible treasure but knew she couldn't. He would insist on coming with her if anything but to keep her safe from Zul. It would have been the wisest thing to do, but she and Zul had made a deal, and a treasure like this would be phenomenal! It was well worth the risk!

* * *

Back in Cairo Sadie sat in her room. She had just finished packing all her things for the return trip to New York when she received a knock at her door.

"Yes, one moment."

Sadie crossed the room and answered the door. There was an employee from the hotel there with a letter in his hand. Sadie took the letter and tipped the man and closed her door. She went to her chair and opened the letter. The handwriting was surprisingly very neat and well written. She never would have imagined Zul could have such lovely handwriting. To be honest it was like a girl's handwriting. She was not even sure she could write so well.

_Miss Scheherazade;_

_I would like the pleasure of your company this evening. Please join me at the fountain in the market at 6:00 PM. From there we can go to any café of your choice. Please make sure your friends are not present, or I will have to make sure mine are there also. I know you will not let me down. I hope you are enjoying my coin. We can call it your retainer fee._

_Yours;_

_Zul al Zan_

"…Eek! Ok I did not think about that. I guess he would have known about the coin. Ok Sadie, he doesn't want to kill you. I think you can trust him. …Well for as long as he needs you at least. There has to be a reason he would not go on his own. I wonder what it is."

Sadie looked at the clock on the table. It was 5:33 PM. That gave her just enough time to get ready. Slipping a few smoke bombs in her pocket for good measure, did not hurt either.

Sadie came to the fountain, she heard the bell toll 6 o'clock, and Zul was nowhere to be seen. But she felt someone watching her. After a few moments she sat down on the edge of the fountain. Zul came up from behind her.

"Good evening Zul al Zan." Sadie called out to him without even looking in his direction.

"Lovely evening it is Sadie. I am glad it seems we can remain civil." He now stood in front of her.

"Shall we find someplace quiet to talk?" He asked her.

Sadie pointed to a small café across the market. It was secluded but not so much that she could not make a hasty escape if she needed.

"Very nice choice," Zul spoke up.

They headed into the café and found a table in the back corner to talk away from prying ears.

"I assume you will have to go to New York for a while, yes?"

"Yes. I will have to persuade my Aunt into letting me go, unless you would allow someone to accompany us."

"You may bring whomever you wish but I will match you body for body with my 'goons' as you say. Mind you I will have to pay my guys and that would come out of your share."

That was something she defiantly did not want.

"Why do you need me anyways?" Sadie asked.

"Who said I needed you? I thought you might be up for digging for something other than broken pottery. But I could be mistaken. Though I am hardly _ever_ mistaken, Sadie."

"…Fine. Give me a week once I am back in New York and I can be ready."

"Very good, I will meet you in New York. And we will need to catch a train to Florida, and then we can charter a plane to Puerto Rico. I will bring by your tickets once I have procured them."

They continued talking about various things they would need for the trip. After a while Sadie looked up and realized the café was closing. She had not realized how much time had passed. She was actually having fun. Zul may have had a very grey character, but he was quite intelligent, and fun to talk to. Well, when he was not waving a gun or blade around.

"Well Zul, I will see you in New York."

"Until then Scheherazade"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

It was arduous, but Sadie finally managed to talk her Aunt into letting her go. Luckily enough Zul al Zan was her guide in Australia for some of her trip. Her Aunt Evelyn felt better knowing she had a professional guide traveling with her. Always supportive of Sadie's grades, Evelyn recognized it would be a wonderful cultural experience, and extra credit. Sadie took note to remember to write up a research paper about this experience.

A letter addressed to Sadie came six days after she arrived home, from Zul. The unlikely duo was scheduled to leave in three days time. Her ticket for the south bound train lay inside. Zul had gotten her a sleeping cabin. This was a relief to her. She did not like the idea of traveling all that time with no place to unwind, or get away from Zul for that matter.

Not wanting to cause unneeded worry or questioning from Felix, Sadie took a taxi from her Aunt's apartment to the train station. She paused at the door; this was always the worst part of traveling, the crowds of people going to and from all their destinations. Give her a cramped tomb any day, but a crowded train station she could do without. Sadie inhaled deeply and pushed through the door into the mass. She made her way across the station to the line to check in her luggage and verify her ticket.

"I was not sure you would come." A voice came from behind her.

Sadie looked behind her and what she saw caught her off guard. Wearing a cream colored suit with double-breasted lapels over a wine colored dress shirt, and two tone lace up Brogues. Dressed to the nines stood The Pirate of the Sand Seas. Sadie could do nothing but stare at him.

"Well someone cleans up nice." Sadie smiled.

For the briefest second, and she had almost missed it, Zul was embarrassed. He recovered almost instantly. A smirk made it's was across his face and she realized she was staring so she turned away.

On board the train she checked herself in her sleeper. Zul was across the hall. Sadie did not particularly want to spend time with him, so the first day of their trip she spent in her room reading up on some reference materials about the Spanish people of Puerto Rico.

_Such a diverse culture made up of Natives called Tainos, Africans, and Spanish. I wonder if we will come across any relics of the Tainos? 'It is believed that the Tainos were Arawaks who migrated northward from South America and had been living in Boriquen for nearly 1,000 years when the Spaniards arrived.'_

Finally feeling peckish, Sadie made her way to the dining car. She was running a little late so it was nearly full. She looked at the door and saw Zul sitting at a table by the window. He was reading a book presumably waiting on his food.

_Rather ill mannered of him._ Sadie thought.

A few of the other tables shot him glances and whispered, but if it bothered him he did not show it. Knowing full well she could not avoid him forever she went and sat down across from him. Only then did he close his book and set it down.

"I was wondering if you would come out of hiding." He smiled.

"I was doing no such thing, I was busy researching. You probably would have probably thought to do if you still were still a goo-"

It was at that moment her eyes glanced down at the book he was reading. It was the same book she had been reading earlier, only written in Spanish. She felt her cheeks flush.

"You may borrow it if you like. It is the latest printing." Zul said.

"No. I apologize for jumping to conclusions." Sadie looked toward the waiter who approached.

They ordered their meals, and ate in silence. Finally the quiet was too much for Sadie.

"Do you like to play cards?"

This question took him by surprise.

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

They found an open car and began playing cards. After a few hands Sadie began to relax a little. It appeared as Zul began to do the same.

"So this is what Scheherazade does with her spare time between college, parties, and digging in the dirt. She fleeces the unsuspecting of all of their cash."

"Aw are you still upset I did not fall for your bluff?" She dealt them another hand.

"Actually if you want to be fleeced, play against Anna. I swear she is spending her weekends in Atlanta."

They both laughed. The night rolled on and soon Sadie caught herself yawning.

"Goodness what time is it?"

Zul pulled out a pocket watch. It looked really smart.

"Quite late, we should head back."

Zul stifled a yawn himself. They stood outside their perspective rooms.

"Goodnight Miss Sadie"

"Goodnight to you to. Zul al Zan."

_I think I should make fewer presumptions about Zul it will likely help me live longer._

Sadie changed and went to sleep.

The next morning Sadie awoke to commotion outside her door. There were men arguing. She threw on her clothing and entered the hall. She could not believe what she saw. In the hall stood several men and they had Zul in handcuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sadie spoke without thinking. Everyone turned to face her.

"Madam this does not concern you. Please return to your room, everything is under control." A tall man in an officer uniform said.

"I will do no such thing! Why do you have him in _handcuffs_?"

Sadie looked to Zul al Zan. He had a passive look on his face. But his eyes seemed to scream for blood.

"Do you know this man?" The officer asked.

"Uh… Yes. What seems to be the problem?"

Another guy spoke up. He reminded Sadie of what a rat would look like had it become human and had a pencil mustache.

"This Carpet Rider stole my pocket watch!"

Several women gasped at the language.

"Sir please take care your language in the presence of ladies."

Sadie looked to Zul hoping for an explanation, but got none. So fearing things could get out of hand as she did the only thing she could think of.

"The only pocket watch he has is the one I gave him on his birthday last year. He is a good man and you have no right treating him as otherwise."

She was beginning to get caught up in her lie and got angry at the nerve of these men. She began to describe the watch in every minute detail right down to the jeweler she purchased it from even the place she planned on having it engraved. Zul's eyes became like saucers as he listen to everything he was hearing. The officer who had Zul in cuffs blanched and turned his attention to the miniscule man who made the accusation.

"But..but..bu…" He stammered.

"This man is obviously trying to start an international incident. I want to speak to the Engineer and I want this man.

She pointed to the rat man.

"...removed from this train immediately! I shall of course contact my lawyer; Phileas Carter who has been a long time family friend of The Frayser-Hydes."

A woman squeaked and reached forwarded and grabbed the accuser by the arm. He turned to her and she shook her head desperately. He quickly looked back to Sadie.

"Ma'am, it was a mistake. I do apologize for any trouble my husband has caused. Please officer we are not pressing any charges. Please release the gentlemen." The woman spoke up.

The rat man looked from Sadie to the officer and nodded.

"Yes I was sorely mistaken."

He reached into his wife's clutch.

"Oh look here. Here is my watch. Sorry dear, I must have misplaced it."

Sadie secretly breathed a sigh of relief. Zul was innocent after all. The officer turned back to Zul al Zan who still wore a neutral expression and released him from the handcuffs. The officer then tipped his hat first to Sadie and then to Zul apologizing for the disturbance.

"Miss…Sir. Enjoy your trip."

The crowd dispersed and the officer went back to his duties. Sadie sagged against the door to her room. She then turned and walked inside. Before the door had shut, she heard the unexpected.

"Thank you Scheherazade…but what would you have done had I been the thief?"

"I would have simply bought a return ticket and gone home. I also would have never spoken to you again."

With that she shut the door behind her, and Zul stood in the hall left staring at her door. A pained expression appeared on his face and he returned his room.

The rest of the trip to Miami was mildly uneventful. With the exception of now Sadie was constantly bombarded with greetings and visits by what must have been every lady and dandy onboard the train. Zul only chuckled at the exasperated look Sadie had taken to wearing most of the time now.

"Laugh it up Zul. I assure you, you will pay me back."

Zul took on a look that was all too serious for Sadie to be comfortable with.

"Yes. I am in your debt."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

The train stopped at their destination none too soon. The duo collected their things and headed for the hotel. It was too early in the morning and all Sadie wanted to do was lay down on a bed that she did not jostle her about. When she woke up it was early afternoon. Sadie dressed casually, walked next door to Zul al Zan's room and knocked. There was no answer. She headed to the lobby and asked the front desk if they had seen Zul leave. The man at the desk had not seen him. Sadie turned to the doorman outside, and asked him if he had seen her friend. The doorman reported he had seen him leave shortly after the two had checked in that morning.

_Why is Zul acting all mysterious and disappearing on me?_

Sadie excused herself from the doorman and headed for lunch. She walked outside and finally took notice of her surroundings. Miami was busy, but not as busy as New York though. She walked down the sidewalk. An ice-cream vendor rode by. Sadie came to a diner and ducked inside. Zul was sitting at a booth sipping something from a coffee mug. Sadie smiled in spite herself and joined him.

"Is the coffee any good?"

Zul looked up and returned her smile.

"Not quite as good as home, but it will suffice."

He motioned for a waitress and Sadie sat down. The waitress, a redhead with a face full of freckles took Sadie's order.

"Sorry I did not come by to get you. I knew you were asleep and I have been busy all morning."

"Where did you go?" Sadie asked between sips of water.

"Oh, here and there, mostly scouting some shops we can get some of the things we will need. I also found a pilot willing to fly us out tomorrow. That took some convincing. The weather in the Gulf of Mexico can be rough this time of the year. El Niño has made things difficult for the ocean pilots. But still, we should not have any problems as it will only take us a day to fly out there."

"I should have gone with you. You do not have to do all this on your own. I am no slouch." Sadie said.

"You do not have to prove yourself with me, not just yet anyways. Besides I was not tired and I had time on my hands."

They ventured to the shops that Zul had made note of. Ordering everything they needed to be delivered to the airport the next morning.

Morning came and Zul and Sadie left the hotel for the airport. They arrived as the ground crew had finished loading their belongings. The two of them spent most of the trip completing translations of what text was legible on the map.

"The plane will take us as far as San Juan. From there we travel to Fajardo."

The plane hit some turbulence, bad turbulence at that. If they were not buckled in they would have been tossed around the cabin.

"Sorry about that. Looks like it is going to be pretty bumpy from here on out." The Pilot called back to them.

"…I won't be staying on the island longer than a day. So when you two are done site seeing you will have to radio for someone to pick you up."

"Is that normal?" Sadie asked with concern in her eyes.

"No. But with the weather being as unpredictable as it is. We pilot/owners cannot afford to stay on the island longer than we have to. Rest assured though, I will come for you when you need me, if weather allows." The pilot replied.

It was the beginning of hurricane season. No one in the plane was ignorant of that.

"We are going out to a tropical island during the worst time of the year possible. Luckily my Aunt focuses more on the society page than the science section on weather." Sadie gave Zul a discouraging look.

"The island has lasted through many a storm. It will not sink just because we are there." Zul replied.

The look on his face was joking, but his eyes said something else. The plane pitched again and this time they heard their stuff in the back shift heavily. This caused the plane to tip back a bit abruptly.

"I think I am going to be sick." Sadie said as she reached for her head.

The air in the cabin felt stale and she splashed some water on her face. Sadie rode the rest of the way in silence and Zul spent the rest of the time focused on the map. As they landed it began to rain.

"We made it just in time." The pilot called back to them.

It was evening and there were not many lights about. After consulting the pilot, they caught a taxi which was more like a privately owned vehicle to a hotel. The hotel was no bigger than a large house, and the lady behind the counter spoke broken English.

"They only have one room available." Sadie grimaced.

"At lease it has two beds in it." Zul gathered his things and headed in the direction of their room.

"I think I am just happy they have running water. This place is very muggy."

"Well, while you are cleaning up I will go get us some dinner."

"Sounds good." Sadie collapsed on the bed with a plop.

The plane ride was so jarring, she still felt like she was moving and immediately felt nauseous again.

"Ok see you in a bit." Zul left the room.

Sadie grabbed her clothes, and took a nice cold bath. Relaxing in the tub she thought about what to expect in the days ahead.

_Mosquitoes, storms, flooding, any number of accidents could happen on a small island, not to mention any locals that might find our presence unsatisfactory._

When she returned to the room she found Zul waiting with two plates of food.

"Tonight we are dining on alcapurrias, pan de agua, salmorejo, and piononos. For dessert fried plantains." Zul presented his haul.

"Oh it smells wonderful. Though I only understood what half of what that meant."

"I am not sure either, but I sampled it before buying it and it all tastes great." Zul said with a smile.

Sadie went to the pitcher of water and poured them two glasses.

"So after we get to Fajardo we will need to charter a boat to Isla de Vieques, and that is where our treasure hunt begins?"

"It would seem like it. We will have to go to Puerto Mosquito on Isla de Vieques. I would rather rent our own boat. So we can avoid an incident like with our pilot friend. We do not want to be stranded at the island. It should only take us a few hours to get out there." Zul responded.

"Sounds good."

The rain was coming down pretty hard, and wind picked up outside.

Sadie cleaned up their mess, while staring out the window.

"I hope this wasn't a mistake."

"Nonsense, it will be fine. This will all blow over by morning I am sure. I will go clean up now. You should get some sleep. We will be leaving early in the morning. I asked the lady at the desk to wake us before sunrise."

"Why so early?" Sadie questioned.

"That is about the time the people on the island begin their work, and if we want to get a ride to the other side of the island we will have to be early."

"Alright, but it doesn't mean I have to like it" Sadie pouted.

Zul laughed and left the room.

Sadie was asleep before she knew it.

The next morning Sadie awoke to someone knocking on their door. She got up, yawned glanced over at Zul who was beginning to stir. She answered the door, and there was a little girl about the age of ten standing outside the door. She wore a yellow sundress with pink flowers all over it with bare feet.

"Buenos días, Señora. Mi madre me pidió que te despiertes. ¿Está usted despierto todavía?" *Good morning, Madam. My mother asked me to wake up. Are you awake yet?*

The little girl then held out her hand, and Sadie smiled.

"Tú eres la más linda niña. Aquí te voy a dar un premio por ser tan bueno. Gracias por despertar a nosotros." * You are the prettiest girl. Here let me give you an award for being so good. Thank you for waking us up.*

She pulled a coin from her pocket.

"Primero voy a mostrar un truco de magia. ¿Eso es bueno?" *First I will show you a magic trick. Would that be good?*

The little girl beamed a big smile and nodded her head like it was going to fall off. Sadie knelt down.

"Primero déjeme ver sus orejas. ¡Oh Dios mío! Usted debe cultivar flores allí! Mira lo que he encontrado otra cosa. Una nueva níquel brillante!" *First let me look at your ears. You must be growing flowers there! Look what else I found. A shiny new nickel!*

The little girl giggled, and Sadie handed her the coin. The little girl bowed and ran off.

"You certainly have a way with kids don't you." Zul said to her from his bed.

"I get along with you don't I? I have had plenty of practice."

Zul placed his hands over his heart feigning being shot.

"Ouch! I guess I deserve that." Zul laughed.

They managed to find a driver to take them across the island to Fajardo. It was late afternoon.

"I want to get a boat and cross by this evening. In case we do have rains ahead I'd rather not be in the water when they start again." Zul looked to the cloudy sky.

"I agree. If we are going to cross, this would probably be the most ideal."

They found some fishermen who were coming into shore and asked around for anyone willing to rent out a small boat to cross to the island. All the fisherman waved them away calling them crazy. Perhaps they were, but that did not stop them from looking. Finally they came to a guy who was willing to rent them his boat for the price of buying one new, but they could keep it as long as they needed. That was good. Sadie paid the man and they loaded up their stuff and headed out. The last thing they heard from shore was the coquís.

"This is crazy, like the people said." Sadie smiled at Zul.

"I know isn't it great?! At least the clouds are clearing up." Zul called back from the front of the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

It was drawing evening when the duo found a small inlet and directed the boat towards it. It was then that the unimaginable happened. The boat began to glow blue! Or more accurately the water around the boat began to glow.

"Zul the boat!" was all Sadie could manage.

Zul and Sadie darted to each side of the boat shocked by what they were seeing. They even noticed a trail of the boat in the water.

"Sadie, have you heard of this before?"

"Never in my life! What is going on with the water?!" Sadie said nervously.

Zul reached his hand cautiously into the water.

"Zul, what are you doing?!"

Relief appeared on his face when it did not hurt. He then pulled his hand out. His hand was glowing blue and sparkled like starlight.

"Oh my gosh Zul, your hand!" Sadie in shock called out to him.

Zul turned his hand staring at it, and Sadie placed her hands in the water.

"It doesn't feel unusual, but this can hardly be normal can it?"

"I do not know? Oceanography was never my strong suit."

"Mine either. Do you think it is poisonous?"

"No. Look!"

A glowing school of fish darted beneath the boat.

"Incredible!" Zul said with a smile.

"Everything that moves in the water lights it up. So it is not the water it's self it is something in the water that reacts to movement."

They lost track of time watching the water. Shapes moved through the water. They could only guess what some of those shapes were.

"I cannot believe how wonderful this is. It is just amazing." Sadie smiled from ear to ear.

"Everything about this island is beautiful."

"I can see the appeal this place had to the pirates. Magical water and they could monitor the shores for ships easily. The French and English would not have seen it coming."

"Of course you would focus on that, pirate." Sadie laughed.

_You can tell he really is getting a kick out of this pirate treasure hunt. But now that I think about it, maybe so am I._Sadie smiled.

They finally pulled themselves out of their trance and made their way to shore. Sadie set up the tents and gathered wood as Zul unloaded the boat. Glowing waves gently lapped at shore. After they finished setting camp, Sadie rolled up her pant legs and walked out into the water. She laughed as she dragged shapes around her. She looked up and saw Zul staring at her. He was sitting in a chair his chin in his palm and elbow perched on his knee with a smile on his face.

"You should join me Zul. Who knows when we will get to see this again?"

Zul got up and removed his shirt. Sadie's eyes became as big as saucers she blushed and quickly turned around. From behind her, she heard him dive into the water. She turned around to face him, and he was covered head to toe blue. She could not help but laugh. So Zul did the only thing he could think of and began splashing Sadie. With a squeal Sadie returned fire. After a while they were unrecognizable. Zul and Sadie floated on their backs. With the gentle rocking of the water, they looked like they were floating in a sea of stars.

"I am glad I persuaded you to come with me Sadie. I do not think I could enjoy this as much with my men."

"Goons aren't much for giggling and splashing in the water?"

"I hope not!" Zul laughed.

When play time was over, they crawled out of the water looking like mythical creatures from fairytales, and dried off around the fire. Sadie carefully pulled out the pirate map and a current map of the island.

"Encuentra la bestia y evitar los dientes. La luz te mostrará el camino. Si Dios te favorece, te será luz en sus pies." Sadie read aloud.

"Find the beast and avoid the teeth. The light will show you the way. If God favors you, you will be light on your feet." Zul translated.

"I do love a good riddle. …Well we can start checking out the island in the morning. I wonder what it means about a beast? I hope it isn't referring to sharks." Sadie said.

Sadie looked towards Zul and recalled the last adventure they had with sharks together. She did not want to experience that kind of situation again.

"I know what you are thinking, but we were fine. I was the one who nearly lost a leg not you, and I am not scared."

"Who said I was scared. But you made a delicate situation worse. I need to know I can count on you."

"Sadie, to be fair there are not a lot of sharks in the desert. I will not be as careless a second time. Even I learn from experience."

Sadie took a deep breath and let it go.

"All right, we all make mistakes. It is not like my records unblemished. I'll trust you in this."

Zul smiled. With an idea of what they were to look for Sadie put the maps up. The two sat in silence for a while, as the fire crackled and blazed. Zul pulled out a small wooden flute about a foot long. He placed the tip into his mouth and began to blow. The music was low and mournful but then it picked up speed. Sadie was stunned, she had no idea Zul could play the kaval. She listened in silence as he played his melody. She closed her eyes and began to imagine Turkey in all of its beauty, the ruins, the people, and all her adventures she had there. After a while he completed his song and Sadie opened her eyes and smiled.

"Turkey is one of the most beautiful places I have ever visited. It is no wonder it is one of the places you call home. That song was beautiful. What is it called?"

"The tune is called Kara Koyun or Black Sheep. One of my neighbors used to enjoy playing it and I asked him to teach me."

"You are always full of unexpected surprises Zul."

"What about you? You know sleight-of-hand and magic tricks; certainly that is not a common course in your college."

"What, they did not offer Pick Pocketing 101 in Oxford? I thought all the good colleges had that course." Sadie said with a smirk.

Zul laughed.

"I must have missed that one."

Sadie started yawning.

"I am going get some sleep. Good night Zul."

"Good night Sadie. I will see you in the morning."

Sadie climbed in her tent, and drifted off to sleep with a smile listening to Zul play more slow melodies.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch3

It was arduous, but Sadie finally managed to talk her Aunt into letting her go. Luckily enough Zul al Zan was her guide in Australia for some of her trip. Her Aunt Evelyn felt better knowing she had a professional guide traveling with her. Always supportive of Sadie's grades, Evelyn recognized it would be a wonderful cultural experience, and extra credit. Sadie took note to remember to write up a research paper about this experience.

A letter addressed to Sadie came six days after she arrived home, from Zul. The unlikely duo was scheduled to leave in three days time. Her ticket for the south bound train lay inside. Zul had gotten her a sleeping cabin. This was a relief to her. She did not like the idea of traveling all that time with no place to unwind, or get away from Zul for that matter.

Not wanting to cause unneeded worry or questioning from Felix, Sadie took a taxi from her Aunt's apartment to the train station. She paused at the door; this was always the worst part of traveling, the crowds of people going to and from all their destinations. Give her a cramped tomb any day, but a crowded train station she could do without. Sadie inhaled deeply and pushed through the door into the mass. She made her way across the station to the line to check in her luggage and verify her ticket.

"I was not sure you would come." A voice came from behind her.

Sadie looked behind her and what she saw caught her off guard. Wearing a cream colored suit with double-breasted lapels over a wine colored dress shirt, and two tone lace up Brogues. Dressed to the nines stood The Pirate of the Sand Seas. Sadie could do nothing but stare at him.

"Well someone cleans up nice." Sadie smiled.

For the briefest second, and she had almost missed it, Zul was embarrassed. He recovered almost instantly. A smirk made it's was across his face and she realized she was staring so she turned away.

On board the train she checked herself in her sleeper. Zul was across the hall. Sadie did not particularly want to spend time with him, so the first day of their trip she spent in her room reading up on some reference materials about the Spanish people of Puerto Rico.

_Such a diverse culture made up of Natives called Tainos, Africans, and Spanish. I wonder if we will come across any relics of the Tainos? 'It is believed that the Tainos were Arawaks who migrated northward from South America and had been living in Boriquen for nearly 1,000 years when the Spaniards arrived.'_

Finally feeling peckish, Sadie made her way to the dining car. She was running a little late so it was nearly full. She looked at the door and saw Zul sitting at a table by the window. He was reading a book presumably waiting on his food.

_Rather ill mannered of him._ Sadie thought.

A few of the other tables shot him glances and whispered, but if it bothered him he did not show it. Knowing full well she could not avoid him forever she went and sat down across from him. Only then did he close his book and set it down.

"I was wondering if you would come out of hiding." He smiled.

"I was doing no such thing, I was busy researching. You probably would have probably thought to do if you still were still a goo-"

It was at that moment her eyes glanced down at the book he was reading. It was the same book she had been reading earlier, only written in Spanish. She felt her cheeks flush.

"You may borrow it if you like. It is the latest printing." Zul said.

"No. I apologize for jumping to conclusions." Sadie looked toward the waiter who approached.

They ordered their meals, and ate in silence. Finally the quiet was too much for Sadie.

"Do you like to play cards?"

This question took him by surprise.

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

They found an open car and began playing cards. After a few hands Sadie began to relax a little. It appeared as Zul began to do the same.

"So this is what Scheherazade does with her spare time between college, parties, and digging in the dirt. She fleeces the unsuspecting of all of their cash."

"Aw are you still upset I did not fall for your bluff?" She dealt them another hand.

"Actually if you want to be fleeced, play against Anna. I swear she is spending her weekends in Atlanta."

They both laughed. The night rolled on and soon Sadie caught herself yawning.

"Goodness what time is it?"

Zul pulled out a pocket watch. It looked really smart.

"Quite late, we should head back."

Zul stifled a yawn himself. They stood outside their perspective rooms.

"Goodnight Miss Sadie"

"Goodnight to you to. Zul al Zan."

_I think I should make fewer presumptions about Zul it will likely help me live longer._

Sadie changed and went to sleep.

The next morning Sadie awoke to commotion outside her door. There were men arguing. She threw on her clothing and entered the hall. She could not believe what she saw. In the hall stood several men and they had Zul in handcuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sadie spoke without thinking. Everyone turned to face her.

"Madam this does not concern you. Please return to your room, everything is under control." A tall man in an officer uniform said.

"I will do no such thing! Why do you have him in _handcuffs_?"

Sadie looked to Zul al Zan. He had a passive look on his face. But his eyes seemed to scream for blood.

"Do you know this man?" The officer asked.

"Uh… Yes. What seems to be the problem?"

Another guy spoke up. He reminded Sadie of what a rat would look like had it become human and had a pencil mustache.

"This Carpet Rider stole my pocket watch!"

Several women gasped at the language.

"Sir please take care your language in the presence of ladies."

Sadie looked to Zul hoping for an explanation, but got none. So fearing things could get out of hand as she did the only thing she could think of.

"The only pocket watch he has is the one I gave him on his birthday last year. He is a good man and you have no right treating him as otherwise."

She was beginning to get caught up in her lie and got angry at the nerve of these men. She began to describe the watch in every minute detail right down to the jeweler she purchased it from even the place she planned on having it engraved. Zul's eyes became like saucers as he listen to everything he was hearing. The officer who had Zul in cuffs blanched and turned his attention to the miniscule man who made the accusation.

"But..but..bu…" He stammered.

"This man is obviously trying to start an international incident. I want to speak to the Engineer and I want this man.

She pointed to the rat man.

"...removed from this train immediately! I shall of course contact my lawyer; Phileas Carter who has been a long time family friend of The Frayser-Hydes."

A woman squeaked and reached forwarded and grabbed the accuser by the arm. He turned to her and she shook her head desperately. He quickly looked back to Sadie.

"Ma'am, it was a mistake. I do apologize for any trouble my husband has caused. Please officer we are not pressing any charges. Please release the gentlemen." The woman spoke up.

The rat man looked from Sadie to the officer and nodded.

"Yes I was sorely mistaken."

He reached into his wife's clutch.

"Oh look here. Here is my watch. Sorry dear, I must have misplaced it."

Sadie secretly breathed a sigh of relief. Zul was innocent after all. The officer turned back to Zul al Zan who still wore a neutral expression and released him from the handcuffs. The officer then tipped his hat first to Sadie and then to Zul apologizing for the disturbance.

"Miss…Sir. Enjoy your trip."

The crowd dispersed and the officer went back to his duties. Sadie sagged against the door to her room. She then turned and walked inside. Before the door had shut, she heard the unexpected.

"Thank you Scheherazade…but what would you have done had I been the thief?"

"I would have simply bought a return ticket and gone home. I also would have never spoken to you again."

With that she shut the door behind her, and Zul stood in the hall left staring at her door. A pained expression appeared on his face and he returned his room.

The rest of the trip to Miami was mildly uneventful. With the exception of now Sadie was constantly bombarded with greetings and visits by what must have been every lady and dandy onboard the train. Zul only chuckled at the exasperated look Sadie had taken to wearing most of the time now.

"Laugh it up Zul. I assure you, you will pay me back."

Zul took on a look that was all too serious for Sadie to be comfortable with.

"Yes. I am in your debt."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Before them was what appeared to be a huge head made of natural stone? The 'beast's' lips open wide, and it's teeth connected top to bottom leaving four gaps to get through. Behind each opening appeared to be a different path. Zul surfaced first followed by Sadie.

"It looks like we have found the entrance." Zul said.

"Yes I agree, but now we have a problem. Which path do we take? ...'The light will show you the way.' A flashlight certainly would not last underwater. And they did not exactly have them in the 1500's."

Sadie paused a moment, a smirk reaching her face.

"I wonder if they had glowing water."

"_Nice_. I guess we are going to have to wait till nightfall." Zul replied.

As the sun began to set, they rechecked and waterproofed their supplies, then entered the water. They swam above the mouth.

"Once we go down try and stay as still as possible so we do not create more light, which might be the key."

"I agree." said Zul.

The water began to glow faintly at first then it grew brighter and brighter. They both submerged underwater. They could see the four entrances in front of them. They both became as motionless as possible. It happened almost immediately. They could see where water was slowly being pushed out of one of the entrances. The light really did show them the way. Sadie pointed up and they surfaced from the water and went to shore.

"We should probably have some space between us as we enter. Say ten seconds apart?" Sadie said.

"Fine, I will go first." Zul smiled.

"Oh no you're not."

"But it is my map."

"Fine let's flip a coin to see who goes first."

"Certainly, but I will do the flipping."

"You have no faith Zul."

"I have quite a bit of faith, Sadie. That is precisely why I will be the one to flip the coin."

Sadie smirked, but relented. She reached in her pocket and pulled out some change. She handed Zul a quarter. But when he flipped the coin in the air and his eyes followed it, Sadie dove under the water to the entrance. Zul dove after her but he had just enough time to see her smile back at him before pulling herself into the opening, and then she was gone.

Sadie swam and swam. The tunnel seemed like it would never end. She knew she could not panic because it would make holding her breath harder. So she calmed herself. She knew Zul would not be far behind her. Her lungs began to burn for oxygen, but she finally was relieved to find the small tunnel open up into a pool. Sadie broke the water gasping for air. Luckily she was able to stand up here. She quickly looked back for Zul, but he did not come through. Sadie counted to ten, and he still did not show. Sadie began to panic and just as she prepared herself to go back into the tunnel to find him. His head broke the surface. Sadie dropped to her knees, all the tension had left her weak.

"Oh good grief, Zul, you scared me!"

"And you tricked me."

"Yes. Yes I apologize. Now are you alright?"

"I am fine Sadie. Look." He pointed behind her.

Sadie stood and turned. They were in a cave with water pouring down the walls only broken by roots that had worked their way through. It was dark, but the water gave them some light. On a raised platform on the ground before them, was a rather large gold crucifix upon a stone alter. Surrounding it were candles and melted wax. Sadie and Zul climbed out of the water and stood before the crucifix.

"It is beautiful." Zul said.

"Think it is ok to light the candles?" Sadie asked.

"I think so."

Neither of them moved. Finally Sadie stepped forwarded, lighter in hand, and lit the first one, and paused.

"First one lit…And nothing happened…Good." Sadie spoke to herself.

She then lit all the candles.

"This cannot be the treasure, though I will not complain if it is. What is the next part of the riddle?" Zul said.

The crucifix shined more brightly in the candlelight's glow.

"'If God favors you, you will be light on your feet.'" Sadie recalled.

"But how do we know if God favors us?" Zul asked.

"Well… If our Spanish pirate was religious, then chances are he was Catholic."

Zul walked around the room. He noticed one wall in particular. It had been cut into, to allow for climbing.

"Look at this Sadie."

She broke her train of thought long enough to go look at what he was talking about.

"This must be our exit." Sadie responded.

Zul climbed it, but stone blocked his way. He felt around the edge checking for any traps, but not finding anything he pushed upon the stone slowly. It moved effortlessly. When nothing happened he pushed it open all the way. Poking his head through he saw a tunnel that went on about 30 feet and opened to the outside. He climbed back down.

"There is an exit about 30 feet through a tunnel on the other side." Zul call back to Sadie.

Zul approached the golden treasure. And reached out for it, but Sadie stopped him.

"If our pirate friend was Catholic then we should kneel as in prayer."

"You think so?" asked Zul.

"What could it hurt? I rather be safe than sorry."

The both took a kneeling position, and it was then they could see under the edge of top of the alter. They saw that the cross went through the top and was connected to a small chain. Sadie and Zul got up and walked around the alter and tried to follow the chain but it disappeared through a hole in the stone of the floor.

"It appears the crucifix is an anchor of some sorts. I can see the chain is pulled through a thin loop in the base of the cross. But gold being as soft as it is it would be easy to break. That is the meaning of the clue though. 'If God favors you, you will be light on your feet.' I suppose God would not favor someone who stole a crucifix from an alter."

"I say floor drops out from under us."

"Agreed." Zul replied

They both look at the floor, then back to the cross. Zul pulled out several feet of rope from his bag. Carefully he tied it around the golden treasure.

"We will likely have one try at this. You climb up first and make your way out of the tunnel."

Sadie began to protest.

"Sadie, I am not one of your amateur chums. I am quite capable of managing this trap."

Not seeing anything she could comeback with she climbed her way out. Zul took the other end of the rope and climbed through the hole in the ceiling. After seeing that Sadie was safely clear he pulled the rope taught. He looked around once more and wrapped the rope around his arm and jerked hard. He heard the snap of the gold giving way and the distinct sound of the chain falling through the floor. Something below the floor groaned. Zul quickly reeled the cross in. Another groan came from the side followed by one in the roof. The ceiling began to crack; water came rushing down slamming hard into the floor and filling the pool. With a grinding noise the floor began to tip on its side. More chucks of ceiling came down and Zul pulled the crucifix in and made his way through the tunnel. Water poured in behind him and he was more being pushed through the tunnel then actually crawling. The water got faster and stronger. Just as he got to the edge he saw there was no ground outside the tunnel, and he was going to be pushed to a long drop. Suddenly out of nowhere an arm grabbed his and pulled him to the side. Sadie had managed to pull him to a ledge. He was now pressed up against her both panting from the excitement.

"I am sure glad you listened for once." Zul smiled down to her.

"I thought you could manage this trap?"

"I did. I had you wait for me outside didn't I?"

"Your incorrigible!" She laughed up at him.

It was then Sadie realized how close they were standing to each other. She discreetly pried him off of her and inched further away along the ledge.

"Did you get it?" She asked to distract him.

Zul opened his bag. The crucifix shined even in the dark.

"Did you have any doubt?"

"Nice Job Zul! Now we just need to make our way down this cliff."

They climbed down, found a small clearing and made camp for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

Sadie awoke to Zul making breakfast. She saw him squatting by the fire looking into to pan. There was a bunch of small fruit in a pile off to the side.

"Smells like you're a good cook also." Sadie said smiling.

"I found these growing in some trees over there. I think they are called canepas. They are _very_ good, but not a lot of meat for such a big seed." Zul replied

Zul tossed her a few. Then he put one halfway in his mouth and bit lightly. He pulled half of the fruit's skin off. Sadie followed his example and came away with what looked like a clear pink fruit that was the sweetest she had ever eaten.

"Wow! These are delicious!" Sadie smiled.

They ate breakfast and poured over the maps again.

"'Jesus will tell you the way if you have repented. Enter the land of the dead. Tarry and stay forever. This is where my gold rests. Your tithe will set you free.'" Sadie translated aloud.

"There is nothing on the map to tell us where to go from here." Sadie looked up from the map.

Zul, reached in his bag for the crucifix, and pulled it out. He turned it over in his hands until he came to the inscription engraved on its back.

"'Siga el sol hasta que se encuentran las tumbas de piedra de los paganos.'" Zul read aloud.

"'Follow the sun till you find the stone graves of the heathens.'…I wonder if he means a burial site of the Tainos? This could be a great discovery if we find one!" Sadie's eyes lit up.

"It is a pity their tombs have likely already been plundered by the pirates." Zul said.

"Now those are ironic words if I ever heard them!" Sadie smirked and continued.

"All that history lost. If there is anything, I hope the pirates did not destroy it all." Sadie said frowning.

"Did you hear that?" Zul asked.

He looked up at the sky and Sadie followed his gaze. Across the sky dark clouds were rolling in. Then from the trees all around them the sounds of the coquí began to chirp loudly. Off in the distance Sadie could hear rumbling. A strong breeze swept through the campsite.

"This is sudden!" Sadie exclaimed.

"We had better find some shelter." Zul said hurried.

They began to pack their things as quickly as they could. It began drizzling on them and the wind picked up. The birds got quiet, and the frogs got louder. The sky started to darken. The clouds were rolling in faster then they hoped. They finished up as the rain began to pour down on them. Trees began to bend and sway with loose palm leaves blown through the air. White crested waves crashed against the shore like it was trying to mimic the sounds of the thunder itself.

"Head for the rocks!" Zul yelled over the wind.

Sadie made her way to the wall of stone and began to climb hoping for something to hide away in. A strong gust of wind and rain came and blinded her for a moment almost pulling her off the face of the stone. She gripped tightly on and dug in. From behind her she felt Zul's hand press against her back to help hold from being pulled off. They pushed their way forward.

"I see a small cave!" Sadie called back to Zul.

Zul nodded and motioned for her to go there. Lightning exploded overhead and the rain came down like it was trying to wash them away. Thunder boomed in their ears and more lightning ripped across the sky. They managed to climb into the cave. It was barely big enough for them to fit into. They had to lay down side by side inside. They pulled their packs in front of them to help shield from the storm. Laying there breathing heavy, drenched, in the dark. The thunder echoed in the small refuge. The cool air of the cave began to sink into Sadie's bones; and she began to shiver. Zul moved closer to her without asking to help keep her warm. She could tell he was cold also.

"Thanks." Sadie spoke from the darkness.

Zul did not respond. Time passed, and Sadie began to warm up a little and relax. The storm outside did not seem to be letting up; in fact it only seemed to be getting worse. The cave was cool and damp; if they had to stay here for too long they would surely get sick. Sadie wiggled a hand into her pack and after some struggle she withdrew a towel. She began to try to dry herself off some, and Zul did the same.

"It sounds like we will be in here a while. Can you tell me a story Zul?" Sadie asked.

"Are you not the story teller?" Zul replied.

"All the same tell me a story. Help get my mind off this terrible storm." Sadie unconsciously pressed herself closer to Zul for warmth.

"…Fine. …Do you remember the story of The Rose-Beauty? *FN" Zul replied, his voice quivering slightly.

"I am not sure; tell me anyways."

Zul folded his towel and used it as a pillow and turned to Sadie slightly.

"My grandmother told me of this story when I was a child. She herself heard it as a child from her grandmother; who swore she met The Rose-Beauty herself." Zul could almost see Sadie's face glowing in a smile.

"_In olden times, when the camel was a horse-dealer, the mouse a barber, the cuckoo a tailor, the tortoise a baker, and the ass still a servant, there was a miller who had a black cat. Besides this miller, there was a Padishah who had three daughters, aged respectively forty, thirty, and twenty years. The eldest went to the youngest and made her write a letter to her father in these terms:_

_"Dear father, one of my sisters is forty, the other thirty, and they have not yet married. Take notice that I will not wait so long before I get a husband."_

_The Padishah on reading the letter sent for his daughters and thus addressed them: "Here are a bow and arrow for each of you; go and shoot, and wherever your arrows fall, there you will find your future husbands."_

_Taking the weapons from their father, the three maidens went forth. The eldest shot first, and her arrow fell in the palace of the Vezir's son; she was accordingly united to him. The second daughter's arrow fell in the palace of the son of the Sheikh-ul-Islam, and him she got for a husband. When the youngest shot, however, her arrow fell into the hut of a wood-cutter. "That doesn't count," cried everybody; and she shot again. The second time the arrow fell in the same spot; and a third attempt met no better success._

_The Shah was wrathful with his daughter on account of her letter, and exclaimed: "you foolish creature that serves you right. Your elder sisters have waited patiently and are rewarded. You, the youngest, have dared to write me that impertinent letter: you are justly punished. Take your woodcutter and be off with you." So the poor girl left her father's palace to be the wife of the woodcutter._

_In the course of time a beautiful girl-baby was born to them. The wood-cutter's wife bitterly lamented the fact that her child must have so poor a home, but even while she wept three wonderful fairies stepped through the wall of the hut into the dismal room where the child lay. Standing by her cot, each in turn stretched out a hand over the sleeping infant._

_Said the first fairy: "Rose-Beauty shall she be called; and instead of tears, pearls shall she shed."_

_Said the second fairy: "When she smiles, roses shall blossom."_

_Said the third: "Wherever her foot falls shall grass spring up!" Then the three disappeared as they had come._

_Years passed away. The child grew and attained her twelfth year, developing such loveliness as none had ever seen before. To gaze once upon her was to be filled with love for her. When she smiled roses blossomed; when she wept pearls fell from her eyes, and grass grew wherever her feet trod. The fame of her beauty spread far and wide._

_The mother of a certain Prince heard of Rose-Beauty and resolved that this maiden and no other should become her son's bride. She called her son to her and told him that in the town was a maiden who smiled roses, wept pearls, and under whose feet grass grew; he must see her._

_The fairies had already shown the maid to the Prince in a dream, and thus kindled in him the fire of love; but before his mother he was shy and refused to seek the object of his passion. The Sultana therefore insisted, and finally ordered a lady of the palace to accompany him on his quest. They entered the hut, explained the purpose of their visit, and in the name of Allah demanded the maiden for the Shahzada. The poor people were overcome with joy at their good fortune; they promised their daughter, and commenced preparations for her departure._

_Now this palace-dame had a daughter, who somewhat resembled the Rose-Beauty, and she was displeased that the Prince should marry a poor girl instead of her own daughter. Accordingly she concocted a scheme to deceive the people and bring about the Prince's marriage to her own child. On the wedding-day she gave the woodcutter's daughter salt food to eat, and took a jug of water and a large basket and put them in the bridal coach wherein the Rose-Beauty, herself, and her daughter were about to set out for the palace._

_On the way the maiden, complaining of thirst, asked for a drink of water. The palace-dame answered: "I shall give you no water unless you give me an eye in exchange." Nearly dying of thirst, the maiden took out one of her eyes and gave it to the cruel woman for a drink of water._

_As they proceeded the torments of thirst again overcame the poor maiden, and again she asked for water. "I will give you drink, but only in exchange for your other eye," answered the woman. So great was her agony that the victim yielded her other eye. No sooner had the woman got it in her possession than she took the now sightless Rose-Beauty, bound her in the basket, and had her carried to the top of a mountain._

_The woman now hastened to the palace and presented her daughter, clad in a gorgeous wedding garment, to the Prince, saying: "Here is your bride," The marriage was accordingly celebrated with great festivity; but when the Prince came to lift his wife's veil he saw that she was not the one revealed to him in his dream. As, however, she resembled the dream-bride somewhat, he held his peace._

_The Prince knew that the maiden of his dream wept pearls, smiled roses, and that the grass grew under her feet; from this one, however, came neither pearls, roses, nor grass, He suspected more than ever that he had been deceived, but "I will soon find out" he thought to himself, and spoke no word on the subject to anyone._

_Meanwhile the poor Rose-Beauty on the mountaintop wept and moaned, pearls rolling down her cheeks from her sightless eye-sockets until the basket in which she lay bound was filled to overflowing. A scavenger at work on the road heard the sounds of grief and cried out in fear: "Who is that, a spirit or a fairy?" The maiden answered: "Neither a spirit nor a fairy, but a human being like yourself."_

_The scavenger, reassured, approached the basket, opened it, and saw the blind girl and the pearls she had shed, He took her home to his miserable hovel, and being alone in the world, adopted her as his own child. But the maiden constantly bemoaned the loss of her eyes, and as she was always weeping the man now had nothing else to do but gather the pearls she shed and go out and sell them. Time rolled on. In the palace was merriment, in the scavenger's hovel grief and pain. One day as the Rose-Beauty was sitting at the door, she smiled at some pleasant recollection, and forthwith a rose appeared. Said the maiden to the scavenger: "Father, here is a rose; take it to the Prince's palace and say thou hast a rose of a rare kind to sell. When the palace dame appears, say it cannot be sold for money, but for a human eye." The man took the rose, went to the palace and cried aloud: "A rose for sale; the only one of its kind in the world."_

_Indeed, it was not the season for roses. The palace-dame, hearing the scavenger's cry, resolved to buy the rose for her daughter, thinking that when the Prince saw the flower in his wife's possession his suspicions would be set at rest. Calling the poor man aside, she inquired the price of the rose. "Money cannot buy it," replied the scavenger, "but I will part with it for a human eye." Hereupon the woman produced one of the Rose-Beauty's eyes and gave it in exchange for the rose. Carrying the flower immediately to her daughter, she fixed it in her hair, and when the Prince saw her he began to fancy that she might after all be the maiden the fairies had showed him in his dream, though he was by no means sure. He consoled himself with the thought that soon the matter would be cleared up._

_He old man took the eye and gave it to the Rose-Beauty. Praising Allah, she fixed it in its place, and had the joy of being able to see quite well once more. In her newfound happiness the maiden smiled so much that ere long there were quite a number of roses. One of these she gave to the scavenger that he might go with it to the palace and secure her remaining eye. Scarcely had he arrived at the palace than the woman saw him with the rose and thought to herself: "All is coming right; the Prince is already beginning to love my daughter. I will buy this other rose, and as his love strengthens he will soon forget the woodcutter's child." She called the scavenger and demanded the rose, which the man said could only be sold on the same terms as the first. The woman willingly gave him the other eye and hastened with the flower to her daughter, while the old man went home with his prize._

_The Rose-Beauty, now in possession of both her eyes, was even lovelier than before. As now she smilingly took her walks abroad roses and grass transformed the barren hillside into a veritable Eden. One day while the maiden was walking in the neighborhood, the palace-dame saw her and was dismayed. What would be her daughter's fate if the truth became known? She inquired for the scavenger's dwelling, hastened to him, and frightened the old man out of his wits by accusing him of harboring a witch. In his fright he asked the woman what he should do. "Ask her about her talisman," she advised; "then I can soon settle the matter." So when the girl came in the first thing her foster-father did was to ask her how it was that, being human, she could work such magic._

_Suspecting no harm, she informed him that at her birth the fairies gave her a talisman whereby she could bring forth pearls, roses, and grass as long as the talisman lived. "What is your talisman?" inquired the old man. "A young stag that lives on the mountain; when it dies I must die too," answered the maiden._

_Next day the palace-dame came secretly to the scavenger, and learned from him what the talisman was. With this precious knowledge she hastened joyfully home, imparted the information to her daughter, and advised her to ask the Prince for the stag. Without delay the young wife complained to her lord of indisposition, saying she must have the heart of a certain mountain stag to eat. The Prince sent out his hunters, who were long returned with the animal, slaughtered it and took out its heart, which was cooked for the pretended invalid._

_At that same instant the Rose-Beauty also died. The scavenger buried her, and mourned for her long and sincerely._

_Now in the stag's heart was a red coral, which escaped observation; and when the Prince's wife was eating it fell to the floor and rolled under the stairs._

_A year later there was born to the Prince a daughter who wept pearls, smiled roses, and under whose tiny feet grass grew. When the Prince saw that his child was a Rose-Beauty, he easily persuaded himself that his wife was really the right one. But one night in a dream the Rose-Beauty appeared to him and said: "Oh, Prince, my own bridegroom, my soul is under the palace-stairs, my body in the cemetery, thy daughter is my daughter, my talisman the little coral."_

_As soon as the Prince awoke he went to the stairs and searched for and found the coral. He carried it to his room and laid it on the table. When his little daughter came in she took up the coral, and hardly had her fingers touched it than both vanished. The three fairies conveyed the child to her mother, the Rose-Beauty, who, as the coral fell into her mouth, awakened to a new life._

_The Prince, in his restless state, went to the cemetery. Behold! There he found the Rose-Beauty of his dreams with his child in her arms. They cordially embraced, and as mother and daughter wept for joy pearls streamed from the eyes of both; when they smiled roses blossomed, and grass sprang up wherever their feet touched._

_The palace-dame and her daughter were severely punished and the old scavenger was invited to live with the Rose-Beauty and the Prince at their palace. The reunited lovers had a magnificent wedding-feast and their happiness lasted for ever."_

"Oh Zul, that was beautiful." Sadie said.

"I am glad you have enjoyed it again." Zul replied.

Confused Sadie tried to recall having heard that story before. For some reason it did seem familiar to her, but she could not place it in her memories. She must have heard it when she was very young indeed. Then it occurred to her;

_How would Zul know I had heard that story before?_

As she came to questioned this, she was going to ask him, but heard him snoring lightly.

"Very sneaky Zul." Sadie whispered.

Though Sadie could not see it, a smile crawled across Zul's face.

* * *

*FN The Rose-Beauty is a real Turkish folktale; I did not write it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

_There are three small children standing in the shade of a beautiful oasis in a sea of desert. Two of them hold hands one an almond-skinned young boy with deep brown hair no older than the fair-skinned petite blond girl. An older boy who shares the same eyes as the younger one stands before them. The older boy turns to the younger boy and says._

_"Do you accept the bride in your marriage?"_

_"I accept her in my marriage." The younger one responds._

_The older boy then turns to face both of them and prays._

_"Barak Allahu laka wa baraka alayka wa jama'a baynakuma bikhayr."_

_"May Allah bless you and have His blessing descend upon you and unite you in goodness." The older boy repeats in English._

_The young girl blushes. They all begin to giggle and run off to play._

_"That was so adorable." Says a female voice._

"Mom?" Sadie waking from her dream spoke.

Sadie, head pounding blinked trying to get her bearings in the cold darkness.

"Are you alright? …Sadie you are burning up!" Zul stated.

Sadie could not answer. Her head spun and she felt like she was on a rotating ride. Sadie tried to lift her head but that would require more effort than she had energy for so she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard was Zul's voice.

"Sadie you're going to be ok. Scheherazade can you hear me?"

_Her mother's face appeared before her._

_"I am sorry darling but it is time for us to go."_

_"But, I am married mommy. I can't go anywhere."_

_A warm smile crossed her mother's face, and her father appeared and gave her a hug._

_"It is ok sweetheart. He will understand, and I imagine you two will meet again one day. If you two still love each other then you will no doubt be happy together again. Now it is time to go say goodbye. Do not forget to leave him with a smile; otherwise he might worry."_

A sense of weightlessness came over her. A warm fresh breeze hit her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was looking up into Zul's face. He was carrying her. She tried to speak but could not. Zul looked down at her with a forced smile.

"You will be alright Sadie. Just get some rest."

Sadie eyes became heavy and she could not keep them open any longer. She felt cool water on her lips and on her forehead, before she was asleep again.

_Little Sadie was now hugging the young boy. _

_"Goodbye Rose-Beauty." The small boy whispered in her ear._

_He would not look her in the eyes. Instead he placed something in her hand. Sadie fighting back the tears gave him her best smile. It was the same smile she gave her parents, when they had to go on a trip that she could not. The scene then changed and then she is sitting in the back of a truck driving across the sand. Colorful tents stretched out behind the truck. As they drove away she watched them shrink 'till they melted into the shimmering desert. She looked down at the rose in her hand. Sadie smiled, though tears fell from her face and landed on the petals._

Sadie awoke gently crying, with tears on her face. She wiped back the tears, but there remained a pain in her heart of something she had long forgotten, and was trying to remember. Everything was much warmer now. Sadie opened her eyes to the sounds of birds calling from the trees. A damp cloth was on her forehead. She was in one of their tents. Sadie's head was less dizzy, and she slowly sat up. Every joint in her body ached; especially her wrist that she had originally hurt.

"Zul, are you there?"

Receiving no answer, Sadie lifted herself out of the cot, and made her way to the flap of the tent. She was thirsty and found a skin of fresh water hanging on a peg. Drinking it deeply she took in her surroundings. She was in camp in the same clearing they were in before the storm.

_Zul must have had to carry me from the cave, and set up all this by himself. Oh my, I must have worried him so. I wonder where he is._

Sadie, feeling sticky from breaking her fever, walked to the water, and sank in to rinse herself off. The cool water felt like magic on her skin; and after smoothing out her hair, she went back to camp.

Zul was standing there looking panicked. Sadie came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Did you lose something?"

Zul spun around relief flooding his face. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you are right?"

Zul placed his hand on her forehead.

"Don't panic Zul. I am fine." Sadie said trying to ease his stress.

"Sadie you have been in a fever for over two days!"

"Are you serious? Zul, I am so very sorry."

"Nonsense, it is nothing to apologize for. I just got back from bringing the boat around to this side of the island. I planned to take you to a hospital."

"Again, I am sorry, Zul. I put you through so much trouble and made you worry so."

Zul took his hands from her.

"It doesn't feel like you are still in a fever. Can you eat anything?"

"Do we have any of those fruits left? I do not think I could eat anything heavy right now."

They ate lunch in the shade. After they finished, Sadie wanted to head out while there was still sun left.

"We should get going. I have already caused us to waste so much time."

Zul took note of her complexion before responding. Sadie was still ashen, though she still looked much better than she did.

"No. I do not think I am feeling well myself. I have not gotten much rest in the past couple of days. I think I would like to catch up on my sleep."

"Oh, of course Zul, I should have realized."

"It is alright. You would have done the same. …I am going to take a nap if you will." Zul smiled.

"Can I get you anything Zul?"

"No, I just need to get some rest. Thanks."

Zul then got up and went into the tent. He did not think she was really in any condition to traverse a jungle; but had a strong feeling she would never let him know. He lay down on his cot, and soon exhaustion caught up with him, and he himself fell asleep. Sadie took this opportunity to pull out her journal and update it. She wrote details of all their adventure had led them through so far. When she began to note her dreams, she stopped. Sadie wondered about them and their relevance. Did they really happen or were they something she made up from all her experiences. Something pulled at her heart. They were too realistic to be anything other than a memory.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

The next morning, the two set off for the 'land of the dead'. Following the crucifix's directions they headed west. Neither of them wanted to talk about the last couple of days. Sadie felt awkward at best about the whole thing and did not know what to make of her experiences. She began cutting her way through the underbrush. The trees were extremely rich in foliage. Vines, mosses, and flowers grew everywhere. Overhead parrots and cockatoos called out to the invaders on the jungle carpet below.

"So what do you hope to find Zul?" Sadie asked.

"The pirates raided American, English, and even Spanish vessels. So I am hoping for lots of gold." Zul replied.

"You really think there will be lots of treasure?"

"Would you make a map leading people through traps; just to get to your house?" Zul smiled.

"No, but that would be interesting though." Sadie laughed.

"I will keep that in mind the next time you visit me."

"Thanks, I'll pass. By the way, do you have a house in the States?"

"I do." Zul smiled.

"Don't you ever get home sick?" Sadie frowned.

"Not at all, I have always traveled."

"I would think it would be a tough way to grow up." Sadie said.

"Not necessarily. You meet the most interesting people. You have seen it yourself. I also graduated from school years earlier than anyone I have known, that was tied to one location."

"Well there is that. So was your family nomadic?" Sadie asked.

"No. …Sadie why are you asking me so many questions? If you want to talk, talk about yourself. This habit of yours, to want to know everything about everyone is quite bothersome sometimes. You share nothing of yourself."

_That stung_. Sadie thought.

She did not respond. They traveled on for a bit. The going was slow and troublesome. It was very humid and there seem no end in sight. After a several tiresome hours Sadie got bored of her companion's silence.

"Not many people have wanted to know anything about me. They usually assume they already know me by way of knowing my parents. So I just let them."

"…Wait, do you see that?" Zul pointed ahead.

"What?"

Sadie scanned the trees but did not see anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything Zul. What are you seeing?"

"I am not sure, but it might be the burial site we are looking for."

Zul began to move faster. Sadie followed suit. The ground started sloping downward, and they came to a cluster of stone structures. The small buildings could just be seen through the tall grasses and trees. Here and there statues stood guard. Sadie could just make out some native markings on the walls.

"We found the tombs Zul!" Sadie said with a smile.

Sadie clapped Zul on the back.

"It appears we have." Zul responded with a smile.

They entered the burial site and began searching the area. But to Sadie's dismay most of the tombs were open. Anything inside had been removed by the elements and or scavengers.

"This is horrible! Why would they do this to this site, Zul?"

"The Tainos buried everything of value with their dead in hopes they could use it in the afterlife. My guess is the pirates knew that, and wanted their treasures for themselves. Hurricanes, floods, and animals took care of the rest. We knew this was going to be a possibility." Zul stated.

"It does not make it any easier to stomach." Sadie frowned.

Sadie began taking notes as they looked. Statues carved into heads and animals dotted the place. She was able to copy some carvings. While she was in the middle of making a stone rubbing Zul called to her.

"Hey Sadie come here."

"One moment; I need to finish this or it will be off." Sadie replied.

She heard the sound of stone grating against stone, and the ripping of foliage. She stopped what she was doing immediately, and ran to where Zul was on the far end of the burial site.

"I said I would just be a min-"

Zul was in the process of pulling a door to a tomb open. Sadie's eyes got wide.

"You found one undisturbed?!"

"Not quite."

He pointed to a small cross etched in the top of the door.

"Oh my!" Sadie exclaimed.

Sadie rushed over, and helped him pull open the door. Once they managed to get it opened, they looked inside. The tomb was empty save for a chain with a hook on the ground. The chain went through a hole in the stone floor. The walls were bare with the exception of one metal loop on the far wall. It was getting late and the room began to fill with shadow. They both stood in the warm setting sun glancing from the chain to the wall and back again.

"I can see that part of the floor can separate from the rest." Sadie said.

"Likely the chain is used to pull it up. The hook then used go through the metal ring mounted to the wall to hold it open."

Zul entered and cautiously tested the chain. The stone floor was quite heavy but with effort he could move it some. The chain protected from the elements seemed intact. He then tested the loop mounted in the wall. He could not pull it free.

"We should make camp and try this in the morning." Sadie said from behind Zul.

"Yeah, I agree."

They both stepped out of the tomb, and made camp. Sadie began to feel nervous, every time she looked over at Zul, he was staring at the tomb.

"Zul, it is not going anywhere… Besides we are both exhausted. We will find the treasure in the morning."

"Huh? Oh yea… I was just thinking about the part of the clue, 'Tarry and stay forever.'"

"It seems so obvious it is almost scary. That is why I figured we should get some rest before testing our theory." Sadie said."

Sadie awoke to the sound of stone grinding against stone. It was still dark out. She checked her watch. It was 5:40AM. The grinding stopped and she got dressed.

"Zul?" Sadie called out as she was dressing.

She got no response. She left her tent and went to his tent. Zul was not inside.

"He wouldn't… Would he?"

Sadie ran to the tomb; the floor was open. There was a lit torch there. She noted blood on the stone.

_Zul must have hurt himself pulling that thing open. What is he thinking?_

She was worried she knew what he was thinking. It became obvious last night when he could not take his eyes off the tomb.

_He must be trying to get to the treasure without me. Of all the…_

Sadie ran back to her tent to grab her bag. After checking she had what she might need. She went back to the tomb. There was still no sign of Zul.

"Zul, this was a lousy thing to do."

Sadie climbed into the hole below the open stone. It opened up into a tunnel. Zul was nowhere to be seen. Above her in the tomb she heard the popping of metal. Sadie looked up. Three other pops sounded. The stone trap door slammed shut. If that did not scare Sadie, what came next did. There was a sound of heavy stone falling. When the stone above her collapsed it sounded like an explosion, the ground shook and she fell to her knees. Coughing Sadie called out.

"Well that can't be good. Zul where are you?!"

Sadie fanned the dust from her face, still coughing. She had to relight the torch she was holding. Once the dust cleared she noticed another set of footprints that went down in the tunnel.

"I sure hope there is enough air down here. Zul, you are an ass for leaving me like this!"

She got up, grabbed her bag she dropped and followed the footsteps deeper into the tunnel. Outside Zul stared wide eyed in shock at the collapsed tomb.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch11

Sadie followed the tunnel. Roots and moss grew down from the ceiling and walls. She was able to travel for a while without problems with air. There was still no sign of Zul save the footprints. The tunnel opened up to a chamber of stone. There before her was a chest.

"My, that looks promising" Sadie said with a smile.

She walked into the room and lit the torches that hung from the walls. The room was filled with crates, bags, and bottles of liquid. It seemed like a storehouse of sorts. A molded flag hung on the wall. It bore a Skull with serpents for eyes. Sadie then asked the obvious question.

"Where is Zul?"

Sadie looked around the room. Next thing she realized is she did not see a doorway leading out but the one she came in.

"Oh Sadie what did you do? Zul is not in here. The footsteps you followed must have belonged to the pirates, and now you are trapped."

"Yes and no, came a voice from behind her."

Sadie jumped. Zul was standing in the tunnel from whence she came.

"Zul, where did you come from?! I heard the tomb collapse behind me."

"I managed to find an air shaft. Sadie what were you thinking coming down here by yourself? Were you trying to get the treasure before me?"

"Wait. What? No! I was following you!"

"I never went into the tunnel. I was trying to prep and possibly disarm the trap. I cut my hand and went to find a source of water to clean it. When I come back, not only have you sprung the trap but you have locked yourself inside! Again I say what were you thinking?"

"I thought you had left me to find the treasure on your own Zul. I'm sorry."

"Bu kadın benim ölümüm olacak! Fine. Let's see what is in the chest since we are here."

They put on their gloves, and with a smile they slowly opened the chest. Their eyes lit up as they looked inside. It was full of gold plates, cups, jewels, coins and jewelry.

"That is pretty impressive." Zul laughed.

"Oh my goodness, look at this necklace!"

Sadie pulled out a string of rubies as long as her arm. There were coins from the Spanish, Americans, and English and even other countries as well. They hit the motherload!

"Wow! I can't believe all of this is real! It is amazing!" Sadie exclaimed.

It was then that Sadie felt a draft of air on her face, but it did not come from the tunnel. She got up from the chest and made her way to a stack of crates.

"Zul, I think I felt a draft. Give me a hand with these crates. Perhaps there is a hidden doorway out of here."

They began moving all of the boxes. Some were filled with spools of cloth and others with papers and books. Finally with everything cleared away, they discovered a door of stone.

"Only one problem no handle" Zul said

They tried to pry it open to no avail.

"Well this is daunting." Sadie said as she blew a lock of hair out of her face.

"There beside the door, what do you think that is?"

There was a hole about the size of a fist in the wall. Sadie stuck her hand in there. She could feel that it dropped down below, but could feel no bottom to it.

"No handle, button, or lever. I do not feel anything. It just drops down. I can't feel a bottom." Sadie reported.

"Hmmm" Zul responded.

Sadie's eyes widened with realization.

"I know what we have to do. 'Your tithe will set you free.' There must be some kind of counterbalance."

"You mean we have to dump this treasure down that hole?"

Zul began to look really angry.

"No not all of it. We have to give a tithe."

"How much is that?" Zul replied.

"I believe it is ten percent."

Zul, looking less upset asked.

"And how do you suppose we measure that?"

"I am not sure, but we could always just try dropping some of the treasure in till the door opens."

"And if you are wrong?"

"Well then we figure out how to get all of this stuff up that air shaft you came in on."

Zul groaned.

"That air shaft was very narrow. I barely made it in. It would be almost impossible for me to crawl out, almost. The pirates were not taking any chances with those. I won't attempt that less we have no other choice."

"I see. …Then this is the best shot we have." Sadie said.

They began to pick through the smaller treasure finding items of less value and historical worth.

"Oh this is killing me." Sadie whined.

When they had separated what they were willing to sacrifice to the door. Sadie grabbed a large handful and dumped it down the hole. Nothing happened. Zul's brows knit. He took a large handful and dumped it down the hole. Still nothing happened. Sadie grabbed and dumped a larger handful down the hole and they heard a soft groan of metal from it.

"Something is reacting!"

Zul with relief in his eyes dumped more treasure down the hole, and another groan followed. More and more treasure went down the hole and suddenly the door ground away from the wall slightly. They could not quite get it to budge on their own. They fed the hole more treasure and the door inched open allowing a breath of air to fill the room.

"I can see light through the crack!" Sadie exclaimed.

The poured more of the gold down the hole and the door opened enough for Sadie to squeeze out. They were in a cave that faced a bay.

"We can't get the chest or anything out like this, and we do not know this door will stay open."

Zul filled the hole with more treasure, and the door opened up wide enough for them to drag the chest out. Sadly it was much lighter than it once was. They collapsed on the ground exhausted. After a while, Sadie got up to go back into the chamber. The doorway's opening was now narrower.

"Zul look."

Zul sat up and saw what she was pointing at.

"Well that is not pleasant. I do not recommend going back in."

The door inched further closed before their eyes.

"I agree. We can have a team come down and do a proper retrieval without trapping ourselves in there." Sadie replied.

Zul slapped the side of the chest.

"The Pirate of the Sand Seas has now discovered a real pirate treasure!" Zul smiled.

Sadie laughed.

"You are such a strange man Zul"

Zul rapped a string of pearls in Sadie's hair.

"Hmm that suits you." Zul smiled.

Sadie blushed.

* * *

Back at the hotel they divided up the treasure. After much arguing they agreed to let Zul keep the crucifix. Sadie was not pleased with this at all. With an evil grin Sadie formed an idea. They radioed the pilot to pick them up. He would be there the next day.

After some travel they finally made it to back to Miami.

"This is where we part ways Sadie."

Sadie was almost stunned. For some reason it felt to sudden.

"Uh…yes. Well, Zul, thank you for a most exciting and pleasant adventure. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Indeed."

Zul left her at the train terminal never looking back.

* * *

Sadie made it home a few days later. She met her crew from the museum to carry the treasure and other information to the Met.

When Zul got to his destination he opened his crates. One in particular held quite a surprise for him. He pulled out a note.

_Zul al Zan,_

_Again I must thank you for inviting me on your adventure. I hope we can continue to do work together as we seem to make a pretty great team. I apologize for tricking you, but turnabout is fair play._

_Yours,_

_Scheherazade_

"Nicely played Sadie" Zul smiled.

He pulled out from the crate that was to hold the crucifix a wood carving of an owl.

-To Be Continued?


End file.
